I Lied
by Rai-channi
Summary: Anthony rolled his eyes and spoke in a slow tone, "Cho's not here, I lied."


**I Lied**

**By: Rai-channi **

**AN:/ Holy shit, I saw an anonymous review requesting this and decided to type this up, but high school drama, work, etc, has officially started up again, You know the whole, "OMG I HEARD YOU KISSED TED, YOU KNOW I LOVE TED" etc, etc, etc. It has even reached my puny little circle of friends for the first time, and they seem to like to ask me for advice, when I haven't had much dealing with drama in the first place. –headdesk- I also have a few half-started oneshots that I shall be releasing later on, once they're finished. (x **

**Pairing: Anthony Goldstein/Harry Potter Prompt: Lies **

**WARNING: CC/HP, AG/HP **

…**..**

Harry Potter was fed up, all of his friends could tell, he was fed up with Cho Chang playing him along on a string, kissing him, but then sobbing about Cedric, as if he didn't feel guilty enough already, he was past the breaking point, and it was only his manners that barely restrained him from blowing up in her face.

The worse part of it was is that it was all a lie, yes, the fact that he liked Cho Chang wasn't true, it was a different Ravenclaw that he stared at from across the table, they sat quite close and near the same end of the table, so it was easy to fake that he had been staring at Cho, when he had really been staring at _him_, Anthony Goldstein.

He didn't really know why he _liked_ the Ravenclaw, only that since the first day when McGonagall had called Anthony up in that, at the time, terrifying voice, Harry's eyes were glued, luckily, almost everyone in the hall had been staring at Anthony waiting for him to be placed. Harry's heart dropped when he had been placed in the smart group.

"_Ravenclaw, I'd never be in Ravenclaw, I'm probably going to end up in Hufflepuff_." Were his solemn thoughts at the time, his head hung low. Of course, as the story goes, he was placed in Gryffindor, but many times after he had a spat with his friends, or the rumors were getting to be too much, he would find himself staring at Anthony who laughed along with his friends Terry and Michael and wished he had been placed into Ravenclaw. However, soon someone would jab him in the ribs.

"Who ya staring at mate?" And by instinct, and subconsciously remembering Vernon's rant about queers, his eyes would avert to the nearest, and most eye catching girl, who happened to be Cho Chang, the rest was inferred by his friends, he didn't need to say anything, and he was more than relieved to play along to their assumptions.

Harry Potter was contemplating all of this as he hurriedly walked down the hall, head bowed, books tucked to his chest, bandages wrapped around his hand, carefully hiding the fresh wounds which read _I must not tell lies_. Harry shuffled, dodging people, and blocking out the whispers and giggles that always seemed to follow him.

Suddenly he walked right into a solid chest, Harry peered up into the face of Anthony Goldstein. Harry Potter fumbled, trying to find the correct words to exactly say.

"I-I'm sorry." He managed to choke out head ducked even lower to hide the flush of red indicating his embarrassment that crept up his neck and onto his cheeks. The blonde-haired Ravenclaw smiled easily, and so, so, _handsomely_, Harry couldn't help but notice.

"No worries, Potter," He nodded to Harry before stepping out of the way, and walking in the opposite direction. Harry sighed in relief and began to walk again before Anthony turned around and called out, "Oh and before I forget Potter," Harry turned around head still ducked, "Cho wants to meet you in the _room on the seventh floor_." He said the last part slowly and deliberately, so that Harry would be sure to get which room he meant.

Harry nodded, albeit a bit sharply, and spun around and walked away again, mind whirling with thoughts like, _what in the world could she want now_, and, _why me of all people why me_, until he finally entered his classroom and took his seat between Ron and Hermione.

All throughout class, it was easy to tell that Harry was worried, he constantly fixed his collar, and glanced around skittishly, Ron grinned from ear to ear and mouthed "Cho" at Hermione who simply rolled her eyes, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "boys", and turned around and continued her work.

The class was over too soon for Harry's taste, and he toyed with the thought of simply skipping the meeting altogether, but, curse the good manners his aunt had beaten into him, he went, climbing up the stairs and a snail's pace, hoping that if he was late enough Cho would leave.

He stared at the door opposite of the quite hilarious tapestry and opened the door before stepping in, the room was bare, but small and oddly cozy, he looked to the other side and was surprised to see Anthony there.

"O-oh, Goldstein, where's Cho?" Harry asked, shifting from side to side in an uncomfortable fashion. Anthony shrugged.

"Cho's not here." He said nonchalantly, leaning on the wall.

"What do you mean?"

Anthony rolled his eyes and spoke in a slow tone, "Cho's not here, I lied." With that said he leaned forward and kissed Harry Potter.

Harry Potter paused for a moment before kissing back, a smile on his lips for what seemed the first time that day.

…

_Bleh, one shot for the win? Haha, I hoped the person who requested this is happy with it, at least, hm, I seem to be ending stories abruptly lately, ah well, hope you enjoyed it anyway. _

_-Rai _


End file.
